


One Night

by akblake



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akblake/pseuds/akblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker may just want to burn off energy, but ends up getting an experience beyond all she's ever had. Shameless smut, no hint of a plot inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



He made love to her. Her whole body seemed to melt into a pile of goo at the brilliant memory and Parker grinned as she felt herself become wet with that thought. She had approached Eliot with the intention of just having sex, a one-time deal to blow off her jittery nerves from a difficult job, but what she actually got was far more than she’d expected…

*************

Once they were in the same room, and naked, Parker dropped to her knees in front of him. Eliot frowned and tried to stand her back up again, but her sheer stubbornness won out and he let her have her way. She savored his musky flavor and pulled out every trick she’d ever learned to get him off; motionless even as he came, she was curious why he hadn’t laid a single hand on her, merely stood and accepted her actions. Parker allowed herself to be pulled back to her feet now, and received a gentle kiss when she asked him if it was good.

“It was good, but let me show you my favorite.” Eliot spoke as he led her over to his bed and tumbled the two of them down onto its soft surface. Parker curiously allowed him to position her, becoming impatient for the sex she knew would clear her head and calm her nerves. 

Eliot insisted that she lay flat out on her belly, and Parker soon found out why. Strong hands kneaded against the tense muscles in her shoulders, down her arms, and up the back of her neck. By the time he started massaging down her spine, Parker was nearing the state of relaxation that she thought could only come after an orgasm. She focused hard and thought that she could hear him whispering the names of muscle groups and nerve clusters to her as he worked, but soon let it fade back into the soothing background noise she’d been hearing since he started.

One spot on her back, though, rekindled the fire inside her as he firmly massaged it, and she was completely awake and aroused when he indicated that she could lie on her back again. Parker eyed him with wonder. “What was that?” she asked quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere and cause his small smile to drop.

“ _That_ was one part of my favorite way to make love,” Eliot explained as he dipped in for another kiss. “Let me show you the rest?” She answered his question with a nearly-frantic nod and tightly gripped his body to hers so that he couldn’t leave. He huffed a laugh as he gently untangled her limbs and began massaging her hands.

Parker paid attention to his explanation now, and learned that there were pressure points buried all through the human body. Some caused pain, but some very special ones brought pleasure, and it was these that he was manipulating. She didn’t know about all that, but whatever he was doing left her wet, burning, and nearly whining with need. By the time he lightly nipped one nipple, Parker felt like she was primed to explode. 

When she could think again, Parker was astounded to realize that he must have entered her some time during her orgasm without her noticing. Shaking legs tried to wrap around his waist, but merely ended up twitching as her muscles still hadn’t recovered from the wracking force that had blown through her. Eliot simply helped her lift her right leg, holding it over his elbow, and leaned in to deepen her split. It allowed him to pull her into a long, tongue-twisting kiss, and also deepened his penetration to a degree she hadn’t thought possible. None of her other one-night stands had ever bothered beyond the basic blowjob and quick bang, so Parker was completely out of her depth.

His hair tickled the sides of her face and Parker loved even that sensation, a new element to the pleasure which was had her heart racing. She felt as if she’d jumped off the tallest building in the world without a rig or parachute and had stolen the crown jewels right off of the Queen herself… everything melded into the sensations Eliot was causing, and Parker’s world imploded again. By the time she blinked her eyes open, they were curled together under the covers and Eliot’s heavy arm held her securely against him. “It’s never felt like that before.” Wonder colored her tone and she shivered as his hand lightly stroked the over-sensitized skin of her belly.

“It can, if the person you’re with wants to make love rather than just fuck,” Eliot murmured in her ear. Parker considered, and had to agree with him.

“And what if I want more?” she hesitantly asked. Surely his talents would come with a price, as all good things in life did. 

Eliot propped himself up on his free elbow so that he could easily see her face. “Anytime you want, darlin, just ask. You don’t have to hook up with some jerk just to relieve a little stress when you can let me know when you need it,” he promised. Parker had to believe his tone of voice as he never joked around when he spoke like that.

She nodded and cuddled in, desperately sleepy after her massage and mind-blowing orgasms. She yawned widely and startled as he lightly kissed the tip of her nose before he settled back down against her. Parker quickly surrendered to the irresistible pull of sleep.


End file.
